When Pig's Fly
by SkyCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is 24 years old. Never had her first kiss, let alone had sex with a man. She's very focus with her work and has very high goals. Bella, believes in men are all the same, they only care about having sex and after that they just leave
1. EW! In my house!

Well hey everyone...this is a new story...a little different from my others...just a warning...I'm experimenting with writing in "different ways"...well hope you like it...remember this is only the first chapter...give it a chance...well if you don't like it...I'm sorry...please review and read...hope you enjoy a new and different Bella...and Thank you r0b0tic vampir

* * *

Here's the sum. 

Bella Swan is 24 years old. Never had her first kiss, let alone had sex with a man. She's very focus with her work and has very high goals. Bella, beliefs men are all the same, they only care about having sex and after they just leave. Chloe her best friend, is the opposed; she gives Bella "lessons", more like theory on how sex will be, but it's to much for Bella. Although Bella in focus on her work, she also hopes to find someone, but she will never expect it to be someone of high class. As be told, Bella is from a middle class family, she lives in Paris to make her dreams come true.

Edward Cullen is the gorgeous man in France, has the moves to make a women fall in love with him. Knows how to make pleasure to a women, but he's also from the highest noble family in France. He's wealthy, gorgeous, and every women wants him, but he can't seem to work his charm on Bella, or is she just holding back. With scandals, sex, and difficult women who just won't give in...When Pig's Fly...that's when it all starts.

* * *

When Pig's Fly 

"Men are all alike - except the one you've met who's different." -Mae West

* * *

The steaming sunlight was brutal as it entered my three bed apartment. For a single women, and her cat...people said it was pretty big. So it was. I had use of the three rooms, seeing that I do plan on becoming a scientist and I have written a book. One room was my bedroom, another was my office and the last one was a half work out gym and a guest room.

So what's a women like me doing living in the city of love, all by herself. Well first of all, I don't date. I haven't dated...ever, I find men to be rebels and lustful. I never kissed a guy in my 24 years either. I know...I know. Am I crazy, and the answer is yes, I am.

Men don't attract me in any way. Wait! Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not interested in women either. I'm a 24 year old single woman who lives in Paris, France; with her black and white cat and her books.

I come from a middle class family, with one brother and one sister. I, as you can see...I'm the oldest of the three, which is terrible, taking note that I had to watch and baby-sit them 24/7. It was hell, let me tell you.

I never kissed a guy, never had a guy, and I never had sex with one either. But let me tell you this. There have been many men who have made their moves on me...let's just say, my knee kind of went a little too high and it ended badly.

If there's one thing I know...men are selfish, low creatures. They think of women as beers. After finishing one beer, they're off for another. Really...men can be so...I don't know!

I mean, I love to party and drink, but I won't go as far as to have some guy's hand moving up my shirt and down my pants.

"Ah!" I moaned.

"AHHH! My head's killing me", I tossed and turned in bed, holding my head with my hands. I woke up with the worst hangover.

_Beep Beep Beep. _I looked at the clock and it rang at 6:30am.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled. I got out of my room and made my way to the kitchen. I would have made it there, if I didn't hear moaning coming from one of my bedrooms. I walked up carefully making sure not to make a noise. I don't remember inviting someone over, but who ever it was...was moaning very loudly.

"Ah!" I heard someone say.

I turned the door knob and peered into the pitch black room. All I could see was a huge lump under my covers and from the look of it, well you know. The moaning and groaning became louder. I was shock, disgusted, and completely out of it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHO ARE YOU," suddenly I noticed who it was. EW! in my own house. Chloe sudden fell off the bed and landed on the floor. "B-Bella," her French voice was surprise. The guy, who ever it was, suddenly jumped off and pulled up his boxers and pants.

"EW! In my house Chloe. I-I...OH MY GOD," I covered my mouth with my hands. "I-I thought you had left for a while. You said you were," she wrapped the blanket around her tan body. I was going to have to wash those with extra soap.

I noticed the guy trying to leave. "Not so fast," I pulled him back into the room. "Before you even think about leaving, at least pick up your... -mess. And wash my covers. I can't believe it. EW!" I walked away.

I stopped for a moment and remembered something. "Oh, don't even think about leaving either", I said and slammed the door to my room. I laid in my bed, disgusted with what I saw. The image was going to be stuck in my head forever.

Chloe and I was been best friends since I arrived her at Vashe University. She was the complete opposed of me. I covered my eyes with my hands hoping the image would be blocked out. But there was no hope. EW, EW, EW...was all I could say.

I heard a knock on my door. "Yes," my voice calmed.

"I-I'm sorry Bella. I really didn't think you be here. Any ways, Marco left," she smiled, running her finger against her lip.

She came and sat next to me. "Bella really. It's natural, everyone does it...well you haven't. Yet," she said mocking.

"And what I saw...is just disgusting," I said still laying on my bed, with my feet dangling down. She climbed on top of me and held my arms above my head. "What are you doing," I asked in a disgusted tone.

"Bella, honey. You have to find yourself a guy, if you don't, I will," she smiled wickedly. "What if I don't want too," I said.

"Well then, you're going to be in hell," she laughed. "Bella, your missing out on what sex is all about. It's fun and pleasurable," she still held my arms above my head.

"When the time comes. He'll carry you to bed, not breaking a single kiss. He'll lay you down and kiss his way down your neck," she mimic what she said. Her face came closer to mine, her breath on my neck.

"He'll hold your arms just like I do, but with only one hand. His other hand will slide down your leg, tapping the inside, so your legs off open. He'll gently continue to smooth his hand up and down your body, breathing against your skin. You'll feel dizzy and your heart will beat faster. You'll moan and breathe harder and harder," to tell you the truth, I could actually feel it.

She now held me with one hand. Her other hand moving up and down my body, sliding against my leg. I felt very disgusted, but still-

"His lips will go from your neck, to your collar bone, to your jaw line, to your ear and back to your lips. His hand will run up your shirt and between your breasts. You'll ask to stop, but he'll smooth his way to make you want more. His hand sliding against your breast now, his finger tips like magic as he sweeps them over your body, so softly, it'll feel like a moth's wing against you skin," her hand was working up my body.

The thing about Chloe is . . . she is very sexual. And when I say very, oh...it's bad. She's not a lesbian and doesn't have any interest in women, but the career she has, works a lot with the human body.

Her voice is soothing and addicting, that you believe every word. She can practically take over your mind and make you believe or see what she wants you to see. Let's just say, she's doing a really good job at it right now.

"Now Bella," she gently said against my ear. "You'll continue to moan, by this time, he's working up your shirt and slipping your pants down. His fingers will brush against your inner leg, tracing the laces of your underwear," I began to blush furiously as she spoke.

"S-Stop i-it," my words stumble as I began to breathe harder.

"His lips will finally work their way down. Traveling against your breast, your stomach and finally kissing so lightly, that it drives you crazy as he makes his way down between your legs," she whispered so quietly against my ear. I could feel her warm breath, traveling up my body.

She finally let go. "Lessons over Bella," I heard her, but I was breathing hard, my heart was beating very fast, and I was blushing like crazy.

"W-What was that for?" I asked her.

"Just to let you know what the beginning feels like," she smiled wickedly.

"I tried it on some of my patients, who were having problems. They were women of course, so I decided why not try it out. I didn't except to get the result I did," she ran a hand through her hair.

"And they let you," the expression on my face froze.

"It seemed to work on you," I blushed even more.

"But, I also got this tip from Edward Cullen. He kind of works in the same area as I do. Wow, that boy worked it hard on me. I could barely even breathe after that. And he's extremely gorgeous, but not the type for me. Oh, I know...why not go out with him," she giggled.

"No! I don't even know the man," I sat up now.

"But you have to meet him. Come on get dress," she left me in my room. I pulled a green T-shirt over my head and pulled up my jean pants.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you. Edward Cullen isn't the average Joe," she yelled from where were she was.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Let's just say he's from a wealthy family and is well known around here," she said.

"Oh", I whispered. I guess she probably called him, or this is where he works. We were standing in front of a restaurant that looked like Olive Garden, but had a different name.

"_La Lunavon," _I asked skeptical.

"Don't judge it so harshly," she said.

"I've heard rumors about this place. Do you know how expensive it is," I whispered harshly.

"And I'm not paying Chloe. Do you hear me," I said.

"Do you remember what I said about Edward Cullen," she smiled slyly.

"Well let's go. The man's waiting for you," she grabbed my hand and we entered the restaurant, in which I did not fit in with its surroundings.

"Yeah, when pig's fly," I struggle against her.

* * *

**Bella's not gay...either is her friend Chloe...as I said...her friend works in an area of science that involves the human body,...well it's more like therapy ...lol...well hope you liked it...I know it's not like the usual Bella and Edward...but that's the point...to write your own stories...lol...bye bye...and I promise to update _The Way Idiots Really Run _soon...lol**


	2. The date and escape

Hey everyone...here's the second chapter...hope you like it...please review...special thanks to ditz4lyf

When Pig's Fly

"There are three ages of man - youth, age, and 'you're looking wonderful."  
Cardinal Francis Spellman

* * *

Edward's POV 

The light from the sun rays, violently flashed through the silk white curtains in my three story mansion. I laid in my bed with my arm over my eyes to keep the sun out. The sheets from my bed were tangle all over my body, my bare chest covered in slight meters of sweat.

I sat up a little and turned to my left. A small body was laying next to me, her creamy bare back was showing, while from her waist down the sheets covered everything else. Her honey blond hair settle on her shoulders and her face was turned away from mine. I leaned down and started kissing her back while attempting to wake her up.

Soft moans escaped her pale pink lips. She turned around, her dark blue eyes meeting mine, a small smile played on her lips; I leaned in furthers and kissed her lips. I turned her around so she was laying her back now, her breast were now exposed to me. I laid on top of her, my lips traveling down her face, to her jaw, to her neck, down her collarbone and back up. Her hands smoothed over my chest, my arms on either side of her face, she was lovely, but only for temporary.

As I continue to kiss her, the phone rang.

"Ed-ward", her voice seductive. I reached over and grabbed the phone, while holding her body underneath me.

"Hello", I sounded annoyed.

"Oh, hello Edward", I recognized the voice.

"Did I interrupt something",I heard her giggle.

"Actually you did. What do you want Chloe?", I asked her with a smile on my lips.

"Ed-ward, who is it?", Bridget whined.

"It's an old friend", I leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay", she smiled.

"What do you want?", I asked her again.

"I have a favor to ask, but now I'm not so sure I want to ask", she said.

"What? Do you want to play connect four", I laughed.

"As if. We finished playing that years ago. I wanted to ask you, if you can meet my friend. She's not the dating type, well not yet at least. She's never dated a guy nor made out with one. I was wondering if you are willing to give her a shot", she said serious.

"Ah, when do you want to met", I asked her. Meeting someone else, how fun...I was going to enjoy making this girl fall in love with me.

"Can we met in a couple of minutes at your restaurant", her voice low.

"Sure, I be there, but first I have to first up some business on mine", I smirked thinking of the poor girl underneath me.

"Your disgusting", I said coldly.

"Not to long ago you didn't think so", I laughed.

"I was foolish then", she said coldly. Chloe and I had our moments, went were actually about every other night.

"Oh, and I need you to get one thing straight. If you do anything to her, your dead. And don't mention anything about us, understand", her voice had venom in it.

"Yes, I understand", I giggled.

"Well I'll see you soon", I hanged up with her.

"Now where were we", I leaned back down to Bridget. If there's one thing I know, is how to get a women. Even if she refuses me, I will always get what I want, I always have. I'm not the average common man, no, I'm Edward Cullen. Youngest son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, heir to the noble French family. Even though my brother Emmett should be the heir, he refused as did my sister, leaving only me.

As everyone knows, there are no royals in France, but the Cullen's are the closest things to a royal family. I live by myself with my dog Abby, for a 24 year old bachelor, this was a huge house. I was know as the international Playboy, been on the covers of newspapers and magazines everywhere. Let's just say, that my parents weren't very happy about my reputation, seeing that I was the next heir to the Cullen's wealth.

Women hanging on around my arms, my hands around their goddess like bodies, and my lips on theirs. Not only have I been names international playboy, but I was also on the top most people men and people in the world. What can I say, I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth.

I loved women. I loved everything about them, their faces, their bodies, their legs, theirs lips and eyes, their hands, and my god, I absolutely love their breast, but then again so did every man on this planet.

If there's one thing I know...women are like roses, gorgeous and fragile, but the rarest women is not flower, but the rarest diamond in this world, but I have yet to find that rare diamond. I love how my hands feel against their bodies, I love how their lips are so soft.

I went down to my restaurant that I owned, in black pants and dark silk blue shirt. This morning I had no choice, but to end my two night relationship with Bridget, I really did like her..well mainly her body.

I running a little late and Chloe would kill me for that later. I brushed myself off and walked into the restaurant. I looked around and saw Chloe waving her hand, next to her was a gorgeous pale brunette.

I walked casual over to where she was and sat across from her and her beautiful friend.

"Took you long enough Cullen", Chloe said coldly.

"Sorry, as I said, I had some business to finish up", I heard the girl next to her laugh.

"And may I ask who is this lovely lady", I put out my hand for her to shake, but she just looked at it. I saw Chloe elbow her and the girl turned to glare at Chloe.

"I'm Isabella Swan", she took my hand, but I lifted to my lips and kissed it gently. I was amused to see an expression on her face that I usually saw on Chloe's; disgusted, caution, and shocked.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen", I smiled at her.

"How oddly you say your name", she said in the flattest voice possible with an express less face.

"I'd know it with my eyes shut", I smirked at her.

"Naturally", she said with a smug expression.

"Well, Edward and Bella. I'm terribly sorry, but I have to leave. I have an appointment", she winked at Bella.

"Liar", I heard Bella say under her breath.

"Chow", she got and a left through the doors I came in from. I heard music playing and decided to ask Bella to dance.

"Would you care to dance", I smiled at her, running my tongue against the bottom of my lips. _I would what her lips would feel like on mine. _I had the strangest urge to grab her arms and pulled her up so our lips would meet.

"I'm sorry, but no thank you", her gaze was strong and steady on mine. I sat down next to her, leaned in and whispered in her ear...

"I won't stop asking unless you agree", I felt her hand push against my chest. I liked her, no, I didn't just like her, I wanted her.

"If I say yes, would that make you stop asking and you get me a taxi so I can leave", her voice was harsh.

"Yes to the first part and no to the second. I plan to have a exciting day with you today, so do you care to dance my lady", I offered my hand and she took it. So, she's going to play hard to get, well, I'm always up for the challenge. I will stop at nothing until she pushed into a corner and surrenders to me. Once more I ran my tongue against my bottom lip.

How long as it been since I kissed someone. Oh, that right, it's been about an hour, but my time it due.

Bella's POV

This man, was exactly the type of man I tried to avoid. Chloe left me here, with no car, no money and with no escape, but oh, I'll find one. The thing I hated the most about Edward Cullen...was every time we touched, a jolt of electricity raced up his arm as our hands touched one another.

We stood in the center of the dance floor, although with other couples. He placed his hand around my waist, the other holding my hand and our faces only inches apart. I have to admit, he was pretty good looking, but as far as that, the only thing I knew about him, was that his is wealthy and interested in the same area of expertises as Chloe.

I didn't trusted him, I could feel his gaze bore into my face. "If you keep staring at me like that, I swear I will turned into flaming liquid", I said firmly.

He only laughed softly and looked away. I looked away as well, but I made the biggest mistake to look back up and met his gaze. We continue to dance for several more songs until I decided it was time to leave, but if I told him I was leaving, he wouldn't allow me. I had to find some way to escape.

"Please excuse me, but I need to use the restroom", I smiled at him, but of course it was fake and I'm sure he knew that.

"Good ahead", he gestured for me to leave. _You really are a fool_. I went into the bathroom and saw a large window, I decided this was going to me my only chance. I opened the window and climb out of it, luckily I wore pants today.

Once I was out of the restroom, I started to run and I put some distances between and the restaurant, and in no time, I'm sure he'll figure out that I left. I smiled at myself for my clever wits. No man will lay a hand on me, not no disgusting, foolish man like Edward Cullen.

* * *

I know it's short...I'm sorry, but please review... 

Thanks to:

IsabellaMarieSwan123  
ditz4lyf  
Chrissienuil  
littletwilightgirl  
bella-loves-edward  
paypay07  
r0b0tic vampir  
marianna14  
MartaSwan  
Just Me. Jane.


	3. Author's note on reason for not updating

sorry everyone...this is not a chapter...it's very important you read this so you don't kill me...

but then again...you probably will...I'm sorry okay everyone...

I've been completely busy...not to mention...I kind of been banned off the computer a couple of days...lol

please please don't hate, abhorrence, abomination, anathema, animosity, animus, antagonism, antipathy, aversion, bete noire, bugbear, destination, detestation, dislike, enmity, execration, grievance, gripe, hatred, hostility, ill will, irritant, loathing, malevolence, malignity, mislike, nasty look, nuisance, objection, odium, pain, rancor, rankling, repugnance, repulsion, resentment, revenge, revulsion, scorn, shudders, spite, trouble, venom, destroy, demolish abort, annihilate, axe, blot out, break down, butcher, consume, cream, crush, damage, deface, desolate, despoil, dismantle, dispatch, end, eradicate, erase, exterminate, extinguish, extirpate, impair, kill, liquidate, maim, maraud, mutilate, nullify, overturn, quash, quell, ravage, ravish, raze, ruin, sabotage, shatter, slay, smash, snuff out, spoliate, stamp out, suppress, tear down, torpedo, trash, wipe out, wreck, zap, ...me...lol...please...with a cherry on top...

here's my blog...I'll put up some post on updates and how it's going so far...

http://storyofmyshortlife.blogspot. com

remember to delete the space before com...


	4. why did the chicken cross the road?

Hey everyone...sorry I took so long. So much homework...AP Classes...I can't talk much...if your watching the news...or live in California...you know that we are in a big crises. I live in California myself and near the fire. We're not sure if we have to leave. I hope not. Some of my friends had to leave their houses or homes...which ever ...it's sad. Well wish me good luck...I'm scared...who wouldn't be...well talk later...when ever I can...oh and I'm changing the rating...lol...I have a problem solving question for you in the end...try and figure it out...Chao.

* * *

**When Pig's Fly**

* * *

**"Men always want to be a woman's first love - women like to be a man's last romance."  
_- Oscar Wilde_**

**"A woman has got to love a bad man once or twice in her life, to be thankful for a good one."  
_- Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings_**

* * *

I was out of breath. My breath coming in wild gasps. I knew once he realized I was gone, that he'll come looking for me- well maybe. I leaned against a fence in front of the Eiffel tower. My hair all messy and sticking to my face like glue. 

It had to be at least ten minutes since my departure from Edward- while escaping from the women's bathroom. I'm sure he's called Chloe by now. I can see her already.

Her short electric blue skirt riding up her legs as she ran to her car. Her glowing ecstatic red high hells shoes clicking like a horse riding through the tunnel underneath the bridges. Her dark chocolate hair swirling around her nicely formed tan face- and her wickedly mysterious green eyes- flowing with a vibe of anger within them. She would be searching for me alright.

Her lipstick smeared by the shocked she didn't have time to fix and her fingers running through her shoulder length hair. Her eyes scanning the streets with a loathing frustration for me.

I quickly checked my cell phone to see both the time and any miss calls. It was now eleven ó clock, and I had been gone for eleven minutes within the next second. That's when I realized, I had one missed called. My heart started to beat.

_Thump- thump. Thump- thump._

I could hear my heart pounding drastically in my chest- ready to explode at any minute.

_Thump- thump. Thump- thump._

I clicked okay and at a impossibly slow pace- I dragged the small phone to my ear and listened to my voice mail.

**You have three unheard message. First unheard message- from Friday May 14****th****, at 9:56 pm.**

"Bella, this is your mother calling. I hope you remembered me. Why don't you pick up the damn phone. I left like, oh I don't know- at least ten messages. Why are you avoiding my calls. Hold on! Your not pregnant, are you?! My god Bella, what did you do? You better not be-" _beep beep beep._

**Second unheard message- from Friday May 14****th****, at 9:58pm.**

"For goodness sakes, Bella! You better answer- I know you're there. Anyways, your sister's going to graduate soon and heading off to college. We want you to be here for the ceremony- and your brother has asked us something and we need to talk it over with you. Damn it Bella- pick up this god forsaken phone (crack, shudder)", _beep beep beep._

**Third unheard message- from Friday May 14****th****, at 10:04 pm.**

"I hate this stupid phone. Damn it, now I have to fix that. Well honey- bye. And please call, I'm getting irritated. No! No! Not the sofa, Mr. Mugals.", _beep beep beep._

**Messages have been heard. Back to manual. **

I wonder what she broke- she probably broke the window with her incredibly strong FBI force. My younger sister is going to college. _Wow. _

And what in the world did my brother ask- I don't like I want to know. I sighed and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long day. I closed my phone and at once it started to ring. I recognized the number- _Chloe._ She was going to kill me.

**Mental List:**

**Avoid home**

**Avoid libraries**

**Avoid any drinking bar and café**

**And anywhere she can find me**

So that left me with only two choices. La Azul Luna and Riley's house- and I wasn't up to going to Riley's house- so option one is the winner.

I checked my phone and I had ten missed calls. What the heck? Why not check my phone? It can't be that bad, -what am I kidding myself- she's going to kill me. She'll torture me when she finds me- but it can't be all that bad- still I'm kidding myself.

**You have ten unheard messages. First unheard message from Saturday May15th, at 11: 30 am. **

"Damn it Bella. I just got a call from Edward. And what do you think he told me. I'll tell you- and I quote...'she left through the bathroom window. I don't know where she is?', you are so dead" she may have been angry, but she French voice was still beautiful and alluring.

**Second unheard message, from Saturday May 15th, at 11:34 am.**

I'm going to find you and tie you up. You'll b in handcuffs forever and the rest of your life. I'll let Edward have his fun with you as a punishment".

**Three unheard message, from Saturday May 15****th****, at 11: 38 am.**

"Bella, where the freak are you! Edward's and I are looking all over".

**Fourth unheard message, from Saturday May 15****th****, at 11: 41 am.**

"Okay Bella. Play time is over. You're just ruin my day. Thanks! This is really funny. Do you hear me, funny, real, funny Bella. I'm seriously going to hurt you Bella. You'll find out your punishment soon enough".

With that, I shut my phone. I knew I was in so much trouble. Now I had to hid out soon- two people looking for me at the same time, for sure they'll find me. So I took out my phone and dialed Riley's phone number. I really didn't want to go, but I have no choice.

"Hello", Riley said.

"Hey Riley", I forced my voice to be sweet.

"Hey Bella. What's up", Riley asked.

"I need a place to stay- do you mind if I stay at your house", I asked Riley.

"Yeah- of course. I'll wait for you okay", Riley said.

"Yeah- I'll be there. Bye", my hell was just beginning.

**EPOV:**

Where in the world could she have gone. I mean- no women has ever ran away from me- why now? Bella Swan- she did captivate me- but she seemed to be annoyed with me. I would stop at nothing to get Bella Swan- even if it means- surely she wouldn't- but losing my manhood with her defense against me.

I wanted to touch her pale skin. I wanted those lips- that drove me crazy. Before I left I called Chloe- man she was angry- I wonder why we never went out for more than a month or two- mental note to self- ask her.

I drove in my Vovle looking all over for this girl. I didn't see one trace of her- I wonder where she could have gone.

I met with Chloe at a cafe. "I can't believe she just left, she will definite be hearing from me when I see her again", Chloe muttered to herself.

"Why did she do this, does she not see...my god women", Chloe continued to talk.

"Maybe she didn't like me", I smirked and Chloe turned to look at me. "That's an understatement", she smirked evilly.

"Since we're here, and we obviously won't find her anywhere, why not have a couple of tea with me and tell me about the famous Ellen Craft", I guest for her to sit.

"Well then, what would you like to know about Bella Swan. I can't guarantee anything, but I guess you have your..._charm_ on your side", Chloe signed and took a seat across from me.

"First thing, don't try anything funny with her, or I'll hurt you badly. Second, her name is Isabella Marie Swan- Bella for short. She's from America, Washington to be exact. She's 24 years old and she's the oldest of three children. She has a brother and a sister, both in high school, but I believe one is graduating soon", she paused to take breath.

"She's very smart, there's no doubt about that. She's an author and has been one since she was sixteen. She's studying to become a scientist, but never doubt her...she's more than she seems. Sure at first glance, she may seem boring and geeky, but man...she can blow your mind away and I don't plan to tell you how", she smirked, driving me crazy.

We discussed Bella and her highly unusual ways. There were three things I knew about Bella Swan.

One: She was smart.

Two: she was beautiful.

And Three: she is a _virgin. _Did I mention that she hasn't even had her first kiss yet!

**BPOV:**

I really didn't want to go into Riley's house...but I had no choice. It was either stay or run like a chicken from Chloe, who is bound to find me and chap off my head. I'm sure she's really pissed with me...no! I know she's pissed with me. I mean- I guess she can be...but hey, wait! I'm the one who should be pissed...she sets me up with a guy I don't even know...although he is adonis, but I mean...what the freak.

Second, she runs me from half of France...chasing and hunting me down like I was some prize winning deer. I felt idiotic...stupid in a sense that I really didn't want to confront my fears. I sighed and leaned my head against the seat, my eyes shut tight, my breath coming in wild gasp.

This was stupid. I shouldn't run...I know I shouldn't, but I had to...I can't help it. I was design to follow all commands that related to the 10 commandments. Meaning no boyfriend, no kissing, no second base...and definitely no third base. I can't even think of that. To me, it would seem to hurt and I'm not the type of women who can take physical pain easily. Although being a klutz...I should be able to handle it...but I can't..

From the image of it...I'm sure it hurts like hell, if you know what I'm talking about. I opened my eyes, from the hill where Riley lives...Paris seems like a pool of soft paint, mixing in with the blue sky. The Eiffel tower standing tall and proud the cars looking like intersects. I really didn't know what to except. Riley or a life of fear and never living the way I want to.

Well...I guess the choice is up to me. To live free like a bird, or to die like a robot.

I took out my phone and called Riley.

"Hello", Riley's sweet voice was so alluring that I forgot to answer in that moment.

"H-Hey Riley, I decided not to come...um- I have something to do. Maybe next time", I put on my brave and strong voice.

"Sure Bells...whatever makes you happy. I just have one question", I heard Riley laugh.

"Yes", I put on a serious voice.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?".

"You ass", I hanged up on Riley. That stupid idiot- what they hell...I mean come on...moral support. Anyone?

I went back to the park of the Eiffel Tower, maybe with my luck...they won't find me. HA! What am I kidding...they will.

* * *

1. Every three time I clean my bedroom, my mother makes me an apple pie. I clean my bedroom 9 times. How many apple pies does she owe me? 

3. A Granite Hills High School senior was applying to college and wondered how many applications she needed to send. Her counselor explained that with the excellent grade she received in chemistry she would probably be accepted to one school out of every three to which she applied to. [ 3 applications equals 1 acceptance). She immediately realized that for each application she would have to write three essays[ 1 application equals 3 essays )and each essay would require 2 hours work [1 essay equals 2 hours). Of course writing essays is no simple matter. For each hour of serious essay writing, she would need to expand 500 calories [1 hour equals 500 calories) which she could be derive from her mother's apple pie [ 1 pie equals 1000 calories). How many times would she have to clean her room in order to gain acceptance to 10 colleges? Hopefully you didn't skip problem number 1. I'll help you get started...10 acceptances [ ) ( )etc.

Sky Cullen- chao


	5. Important Author's Note

**Okay everyone...here's the thing...I'm really busy with school...that's for one and my uncle's in the hospital...they think he's not going to make it...and my cousins are coming back from Florida to see him...he was in a car crash and has cancer that no one ever knew about...so this is not a good week...the sad thing is...my mom went to the hospital to see him...it's her older sister's husband...my dad told me he might not get through it...I know this is bad of me...you might like I'm a monster, but I haven't cried...I'm sad, but I can't cry...It's this weird thing with me...it's like everyone is on pm and I'm on am...my emotions don't play on like most people...my cousins are crying and I can't even cry for their dad(my uncle)...I sometimes think I'm a terrible person...not just because of their father, but other things I won't name...well I'm sorry...I promise to update...I want to update all my stories at the same times and I'm working on it...half way through The Way Idiots Really Run and starting the others...so when I update next time...three of my stories will be updated...have to go...**

**here's a message to all...**

**Love everyone, even if you hate them...even if you don't know them...you never know...love your family, even if your not close to them...even if there is someone who has betrayed you...forgive them...love them...even if you hate them...I know this is hard...but every night...pray for someone...even if your not a religious person...(p.s I'm not religious, but I believe in god)...you might save someone with your pray...and every time you hear a bell ring...an angel has received it's wings...so think of someone tonight...wish them well...wish them good lucky...and wish them a safe year...I wish you all...something special...be safe...Love you all...**

"**Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood." -Marie Curie**

"**The miracle is not to fly in the air, or to walk on the water, but to walk on the earth."-Chinese Proverb**

"**Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you." -Wally 'Famous' Amos**

**Sky Cullen...Ciao...**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I've been asked by a fan to write an author's note letting you all know I'm alive. I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated. And since I haven't, I'm going to ask you all do help me. I need you to give me a date that you want each of the stories updated. Some of the stories I'm still writing, but the thing is, I need pressure to finish it. I don't know why, it's the same way with school, I don't want to write an essay, but do, because my grade will go down if I don't. So please give me a date that you want the next chapter or two done by, AND NOT TOMORROW. I need some time to write. Please and Thank you.

Skycullen I feel like you guys are about to kill me…lol….I promise to update, yell at me if I don't. lol


	7. Tinker Bell!

_Hey everyone. I updated just like I promise. Sorry I didn't update soon, I was gone Thursday-early this morning, got back 2 hours ago. I went camping at the Indian reservation, it was so much fun. So here's the chapter, I hope it fills you up…lol. I'm working on that other two chapters as I speak. The next chapter should be longer, hopefully, anyways I need another date. The pressure really helps, thanks everyone. I'm glad you all pressured me. Thanks to my best friend Jessica and Emily for editing for me, you guys are life savors. Hope you like it and please review. Thank you everyone for reading. _

* * *

_ When Pig's Fly_

* * *

The sensual day turned to a lusty night. The lights danced to an exotic song as they rubbed up against each other. The shadows swayed to a tango that only involved the two. I sat, pondering the choices I had left, nothing but death was to come to me, and the end of a dream that wondered far and wide. I sighed, "I better get going." I murmured to myself as I got up and walked along the sidwalk.

The wind brushed against my neck, like a gentle lover sucking. My hair blew across my face, shielding me, like a cloth covering me from anything too sinister. As I walked to the corner of the street, I noticed something familiar. A silver car. Just my luck- I saw Adonis himself standing there leaning against his car as if waiting for me to come to him.

He leaned against his car, his tall body gave away so much so that there was little left to the imagination. From where I stood, I could see his coppery bronze hair falling gracefully into his emerald eyes. His lips were curved into a sardonic smile, so wicked, so sinister, that it was only too easy for Eve to give into his temptation.

His body was well built, and muscular, with his denim jeans riding dangerously low on his hips. He wore a black button up t-shirt with the top buttons removed. He oozed out sex by the gallon, this was his weapon, his invitation, his trophy of a kind, and he wore it proudly.

Edward, wasn't the type of man you find just anywhere. He was the hunter in this game of cat and mouse, and I was the hunted. His face should have been plastered on a billboard in New York (or somewhere), where his beauty could be displayed to the world that seemed to only except it. Yet this foreign god, who had captured many, was only on the hunt for one. Me. I tried to turn around before he had the chance to notice me, but as if he smelled my scent, his husky voice called out my name.

"Ah, there you are my little butterfly. I've been looking everywhere for you, well... so has Chloe, and believe me when I say this: she doesn't sound too happy." I turned around to see him walking seductively towards me. The predator had finally captured his prey, and now he was tightening his hold around it so he could finish it off.

"Where have you been?" he said as he turned his powerful eyes on me.

"Out." I whispered as I tried to breathe and calm my erratic heart beat.

He came closer to me, now just inches apart. He leaned in and whispered into my ear softly, "I think it's time to go sweetheart. Shall I carry you Tinker Bell?" his breath fanned my neck, sending shivers down my spine as he gently brushed his lips against my throat.

All I could do was nod. I was so sexually frustrated that the game would be a sweet victory for him if I just gave in. He took my hand and led me to his car.

"Here we go my lady," he held the door open for me, and I slid inside as quickly as possible. "So dear, mind telling me where you've been hiding all this time?" his voice husky and alluring, begging me to share all of my secrets.

"Just around Paris, I went to see a friend, but they were temporarily busy." I said softly while trying to keep my eyes away from him. It took every bit of my concentration and will power to keep my eyes away from that body that oozed sex,confidence, and complete control.

"I think you should call Chloe. Unless your afraid, I'll be happy to call for you." he said while smiling.

"I'd rather wait until I'm at home," I said as I gazed outside, noticing that we were near my house. The trip there was quiet, except for the occasional question he threw at me. The air was filled with tension- every movement, every breath, increased the sensual feelings trapped inside of the small car. When we finally arrived, I nearly jumped out of the car, gasping for air that I had been deprived of for the past 15 minutes.

"Here we are," he said as he gazed at me.

"Thanks for the ride. Um- would you like to come in? Chloe might be here..." I said quickly as I started to make my way to the door. I slipped my key into the tiny whole, twisting the knob until the door finally opened. I didn't even take two steps into the house, before I heard the moaning coming from one of the bedrooms. Hopefully not my bedroom.

"For gods sake! Can't she do that somewhere else?" I whispered harshly, but then became all too aware of the presence right behind me.

"Um…I...uh…" I rambled out nervously.

"Would you like to come over to my place? Seems like someone's busy here..." he asked while smiling wickedly.

"Um, yeah that would be great. I don't want to interrupt anything here." I said embarrassed as I blushed a bloody red. I was then aware that my clothes were sticking to my skin, showing the black lacey bra I wore underneath, and the strap of my bra that was slowly slipping down my shoulder. I then made the mistake of meeting Edward's eyes. They were filled with the lust and desire of a man who's gone crazy with need. His breath came slowly, as his mouth twisted ever so slightly, while his eyes scanned down my body.

"We should get going." he said turning abruptly and walking toward his car. I quickly closed the door, but not before hearing a load moan come from Chloe. I'll talk to you later Chloe and it won't be so pleasant.

Sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky sky

I knew Edward was wealthy, but not this wealthy. His house was like nothing I had ever seen, it was somewhat of a castle, but at the same time it wasn't. We drove pass the twelve foot black metal gates that had his family's crest engraved on the top. There were security cameras everywhere, and a long cobble stone drive way to get to his house.

"Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen! Vous êtes enfin de retour!" an older man with jet black hair came yelling as he ran toward us. (Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen. You're finally back!). The older man was quite good-looking, but not as much as the Adonis sitting next to me.

"It's nice to be back. Alan, I'd like you to meet Miss Bella Swan." he told the man named Alan as he gently placed his hand on my back, letting his fingers draw designs as he introduced us.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Miss Swan." his French accent entwined with his words. I smiled kindly at him, while trying to escape Edward.

"Shall we go in now?" his whispered enticingly while his lips lightly brushed against my ear. My cheeks burned from the close in counter with him. We walked inside, the house itself was amazing, but inside, was even more incredible.

"You like?" he asked. I nodded. "I designed this house myself, I like traveling, so every time I went, I gathered designs from the different cultures that inspired the inside of my house. I finished it last year." his eyes gleamed with pride at his accomplishment.

"It's gorgeous." I said while I glanced around some more. I noticed that he used the Japanese style, the way houses were back before World War II. There were pictures and paintings displayed through out the living room we were in. I looked back at him, and saw him sitting on the couch- his eyes dark, sensual, and desirable. He'd be a marvelous lover, that was for sure.

I continued to gaze at this creature. This temptation. I didn't realize I was staring so long, because a low chuckle broke me from my daze. "Like what you see." he smirked.

"That depends." I gave him my own little smile. I got a dazed smile as my reply back.

"Well Tinker Bell, let me show you to your dungeon." his words slow, sexual, as if he predicted everything that was to come. His fingers glazed my neck, just with the tips, he brushed the along my throat and to my collarbone. "This way Tinker Bell."

As much as I tried to resist, I followed him, trapped in the predators eyes.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Hope you all liked it, next chapter should be longer!


End file.
